


RWBY: Saints of Remnant, a Reimagined AU

by RetroAce241



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroAce241/pseuds/RetroAce241
Summary: An alternate continuity following RWBY V3. An unofficial reboot of RWBY following V3. Salem and her cult have claimed Vale and Ozpin has been captured, and team RNJR ventures out to seek justice and answers. But little do they know that a long-awaited prophecy is about to be fulfilled that will change Remnant forever. And 3 teams and a boy each have a role to play. RoseGarden, Black Sun, Arctic Water, Renora, Arkos and so on. contains language, violence, and references to sensitive themes such as Rape, Sex, drugs and human trafficking





	1. Prologue: Creatio Universi(Creation of The Universe)

**Author's Note:**

> Contains a heavily altered mythology and retconned canon

 

**Note: This is an alternate take on the Story of RWBY following V3 with a heavily altered mythology, I have no ill will towards the canon source but I am rewriting the story in a way that resonates with me and those like me, if you would like to join me through this AU you are more than welcome to do so.**

**RWBY Belongs to Rooster Teeth and the late Monty Oum**

**The music to listen to while reading the prologue I recconmend Clash of The Divines by** **Diego Mitre**

* * *

**RWBY: Saints of Remnant**

**Prologue: Creatio Universi, The Birth of The Universe**

* * *

Long ago, before the Era of Peace, before the Great War, before there was Remnant, before there was the Universe, there was nothing but the emptiness. The only thing that had existed was a great being, **God** , who on Remnant is called **The Author, The Allfather.** He had lived alone in the timeless void with no company. Then he created his living tools, his angels, **The Editors, Drawers, Animators, and Musicians** who did his will and existed before any other form living and non-living were created.

He then wrote in his great book, **The Evertale,** A book whose cover was adorned with cobalt, gold, jade, and marble, its pages made of snow, fire, thunder, and pollen, writing in inks colored silver, ruby, citrine, and emerald, and a seal marked with a face of a sundial. He had written his story in it, and he saw it was good. He then summoned his angels who awaited for their master's command

" _Through you I will give this story image, movement, and sound. Every character, every setting, every theme, and every movement, they will worship me as you do and they will love one another as you love me and each other. As the ages pass they will build great civilizations, four mighty kingdoms that will praise me, honor you and my disciples to come, and they will even reach beyond the sphere I grow them from, to beyond even the stars._ _"_ The Author spoke.

He raised his book and from it came many manuscripts, character descriptions, and musical score which were given to angels of each respective rank. They read the manuscripts, and the musical scores, and character descriptions and they adored them and began to work. The Editors organized the manuscripts, the drawers made concept art, the animators prepared sequences of moving frames, the musicians composed and rehearsed as they prepared to help bring forth Creation.

However, one angel, an Editor, the most powerful of them all grew too prideful, **Grimmel The Black.** For he saw what his master had created and saw it as flawed.

" _Too kind and too soft, the creations he has given unto us lack conflict! I shall rectify this and show the error of the Author_ _'_ _s ways!_ _"_ He boasted

Creating his own ink from his own blood, pages from his own flesh, and a cover from his own bones, he drew his own characters, his own stories, and his own music. This would not be such an offense, if his creation was not born from pride and spite. But alas, it was.

When they all came together with The Author, they surrounded the Evertale and offered up their manuscripts, musical performances, drawings, and animations. When they harmonized with The Evertale, a great burst of many colors and beautiful music filled the emptiness. Their own home became **Valhalla** filled with halls of books of characters whose stories are yet to be written and worlds yet to be created, music halls whose themes were yet to be produced, and a great hall for where those characters who died my continue their existence in paradise. What bellow it became the cosmos, born from this wonderful adaption of The Author's story. Among this vast plain of existence, the tiniest sphere among it had began blooming with life. This Sphere was called **Asgard.**

Beasts and plants had filled the land, bodies of water filled its great cavities, and walking among it, where two races were made in the Author's likeness.

" _Behold, The Humans, and The Faunus, two creatures made in my own image, they shall grow and multiply with each other and themselves, they shall build, rule, and prosper, and they shall be the characters in my stories to come_ _"_ The Author spoke once more.

But among these creatures roamed creatures not of his making. Creatures whose bodies were pitch-black, their bones dead-pale, and cracks red and eyes filled with envy and scorn. They arose from a foul reservoir of ink black as death, an ink which did not belong to the Author. Even worse, the Author sensed that the essence could corrupt his precious creations. He knew this was the doing of one of his creations, Grimmel.

" _Grimmel, why have you done this? Why did you create without my consent? Can you not see the consequences of your actions?_ _"_ The Author asked

" _I did not need your permission, you gave unto us your story to do as we pleased and I found great errors that promoted stagnancy and sloth! Your creatures need conflict to progress! For that, I created creature_ _'_ _s of my own likeness! Behold the Grimm, my children!_ _"_ Grimmel boasted

The Author did not approve of his servant's arrogance, but yet he did not want to squander his creative spirit, for that he let him off with a warning

" _I shall not interfere with your creations, nor will I allow them to commit death and harm unto my own. Do not interfere with my work again, Grimmel._ _"_ The Author spoke firmly

Grimmel appear to swear not to and promised not to intervene any further…

But this was a lie, one of many which he would later use to deceive and manipulate his master's creations, and corrupt them into his own…

* * *

And so starts the prologue, this was inspired by Tolkien's works, notably **Ainulindal** **ë** **,** as well as my own faith as a Catholic. I check up on Canon RWBY here and there and while others like it I do not like how the Gods of the Canon-Verse are this bickering apathetic beings, nor can I resonate the type of drama they are going for. It's just not my taste. Do not worry, I do intend for loss and drama in this fan-made reboot. Thanks for reading, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.


	2. Something Wicked

 

 

 

 

 

 

**NOTE: As my story continues, I'll let you PM me if you can spot the allusions of mythology, folk tales, fairy tales, and even some of the religious allusions that continue through the story. I prefer PM just to prevent potential spoilers to my fic! Anyway, let us continue.**

**RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth and the late Monty Oum**

* * *

**RWBY: Saints of Remnant**

**Chapter 1: Something Wicked…**

* * *

 

A dragon-shaped continent, a dark and dreary land colored with sickly purple and black. It's plant life, ugly and yet somehow beautiful as if they were mockeries of plant life. The sky was dull in purple only baring a black sun amongst venomously indigo clouds and dark crystals stuck out of the ground, crystals that felt like bone. Grimm of various kinds scampered, flew, and prowled about the realm, either fighting amongst each other for food or venturing out with an appetite for mortal flesh of human, faunus, and beast. West of this unholy and godforsaken place laid a castle. A grand castle of dark gothic design with a spindly tower in the center reaching high to the foul sky to scrape it. It appeared to be very old as if had seen ages of mortals come and go, and on its banners and front gate was a mark of an eerie circle with a demonic eye at the center. This land was called **Gehenna,** and the castle was known as **Babel.**

The inside of the castle was just as dualistic as the land that it was built upon. Gothic stone architecture had made the halls and the walls were lit with torches of violet flame. Many paned glass windows had filled the halls with figures clad in clothes and armor of Grimm aesthetic and etched in the runes of a dead language that no mortal tongue has spoken in centuries, or at least the majority of the world. Following the bloody red and black carpeting lead up to the tower. At the top of this tower laid a horseshoe-shaped table where 4 figures sat in conference while the fifth on an elevated platform sat upon a throne that was dark in design, adorned with the black crystals from outside with spikes with purple cushions and armrests and upon the top of the throne did the mark of the dark eye did bare.

Among the four was the attractive woman, young, with long black hair and amber eyes in a red dress with gold trimmings while a diamond pin laced with feathers held the stitches of her skirt together at her right thigh. It was the girl who was responsible for the attack on Vale, the usurper of the Fall Maiden powers, Cinder Fall. She sat contemplating the even upon the tower after what she did to the so-called "Invincible Girl" Pyrrha Nikos. The little girl in the red hood who in hysteria wailed tears of pure silver that lit up the tower and nearly claimed her life, what was that? She intended to ask her teacher this question after the meeting alone, shot she did not want to speak in front of her cohorts whom she was not on friendly terms with.

One man was somewhat lanky, dressed in white pants and vest with purple bandages and brown vambraces around his arms, black combat boots, a bare chest marked with scars, a brown lumpy belt around his waist, a ponytail styled in a scorpions tail and eyes gold, and with an expression of glee like that a deranged child. His name was **Tyrian Callows** and he was the leader of a barbarian pack that had pillaged and decimated villages of the south and east, **The Rabid Apes.**

Another man was tanned, large, muscular and dressed in brown steel-toed hunting boots, black pants, and undershirt, and a short-sleeved hunting coat in two shades of green, his hair was brown and bore a beard and eyes green as well. His face was rather calm and collected, arms crossed. A former Huntsman by the name of **Hazel Rainart** who served as an assassin of sorts with his guild **The Black Claw Clan**.

lastly was a man somewhat tanned himself. He was dressed in grayish blue trousers and overcoat that had yellow trimmings, he wore a yellow button up shirt, purple button-up vest with yellow buttons, purple fingerless gloves, a black tie, and cordovan shoes. His combed-back hair was black, greying at the sides, and had a thick somewhat jagged mustache. He had eyes that were a brighter green and his expression was somewhat hard to tell due to his facial hair hiding his mouth underneath it. He tapped his fingers in boredom as they conversed. This was **Dr. Arthur Watts** who was the head of a massive military tech corporation known as **Gigawatts Robotics** which had made mass partnerships with many companies in Atlas in his ever-growing conglomerate, which he then manipulated their CEOs to his own ends as his "puppets" as he would call them.

And the one upon the throne was a woman who was fairly old. Skin pale and white as Grimm bones, black cracks trailing up from her cheeks to her eyes that were black as Grimm skin, eyeballs just as black with red pupils that burned like the fires of Hell. Her hair a dull grey and in a style that was abnormal and her nails long and black. Her dress was black and from behind it a black cape which on behind had the same unholy mark Castle Babel did bare. **The** **Witch-Priestess** **of** **The Brotherhood Grimm, Salem Hades.**

"And so Vale has fallen, and with its communication to the other academies, Cinder my child you have done marvelously…" Salem spoke in a soft voice

Cinder managed to give a small smile as she appreciated her teacher's compliment, yet she still couldn't phase the chronic thoughts about that girl with the little red hood. Salem took notice too but she didn't want to embarrass her ward, no, she had worked too hard to build her up from what she found the child as. Humiliating her would do no good, she would talk to the girl in private and without prying eyes, for she knew these tools of hers already teased and taunted Cinder due to being the youngest and the "weakest" among them.

"Though the Kingdoms have a backup for communications with themselves which is such a pity…" Watts spoke indifferently "That virus I designed should have taken the backups out, but the program was on a time limit, next time when I target Atlas I'll have the updated version to do twice the job." He reached for his scroll and shuffled through it, checking up on his research.

"Foolish girl, silly girl, thinking she could challenge us only to be whisked away by destiny!" Tyrian spoke in glee as rubbed his hands together.

"Please don't start, Tyrian. We've had a long day and nobody is in the mood for your banter" Hazel sighed

"Oh? And what was the bear doing while some of us were out there doing the work of our prophetess? You haven't been hunting any potential angels for a while, no you merely go about your business with your guild catching smaller fish!" Tyrian snarked back

"Because there is none left, I had patrolled with my guild and there hasn't been anyone who has shown any signs of being a candidate. The Brawnwen Tribe of Mistrial is dead, the other tribes of the North, South, and West are dead, all traces of the ancient hunter tribes are gone and there is no sign of the powers passing on to anyone else. If they did, Salem would have informed me." Hazel retorted nonchalantly

Those last words made Cinder worry…He may have not been completely right about that, but she kept her face straight in hopes of raising little suspicion as possible. Salem gestured to the two bickering men.

"Now Tyrian there is no need to quarrel, Hazel, like Cinder, has done more for us in Mistrial while you all were preparing operations in the other two corners of the world. He had earned his rest." Salem touted

Tyrian looked to Salem like a jealous child, he did not want to back sass his prophetess, regardless of how much he hated someone other than him getting praise from her. He huffed and folded his arms

"…Yes, High-Priestess…" Tyrian begrudgingly mumbled

A knocking came at the door and everyone turned their attention to it. It was either one of the Rabid Apes or the Black Claw Clan. Gigawatts Robotics has no record of where Dr. Watts goes on his "personal business trips" but nobody who wanted to keep their job wouldn't question him about it.

"Come in…" Salem spoke in her soft and yet eerie voice

Two teenagers stepped into the room, one dressed in black, grey, and silver with gunmetal-colored hair and grey eyes, and the other a girl dressed in white and brown with dark skin, green bob-cut hair and red eyes, it was Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai. Two of Cinder's subordinates who survived the attack on Beacon. Emerald had a rather uneasy look on her face while Mercury had seemed a bit creeped out with the castle and the strange co-workers of Cinder…this was not what he had in mind when he signed up for this…but its to make the life better and get back at the world for what it did to him and Emerald right? So what's the big deal? Cinder's boss just likes old spooky stuff is all…

"Cinder's pet mice…" Tyrian mumbled

Mercury gave a brief glare to the unstable warrior before looking back to Cinder, he and Emerald then turned their attention to Salem and both tried to ask her something that both seemed hesitant to ask…there was something about this old lady that REALLY gave them the chills, there was a sudden weight of dread that fell upon their hearts which began to beat at a slightly higher pace

"What ails you? You both seem rather distressed…" Salem asked in a very kindly tone "There's no need to be afraid of me, I'm not unfamiliar with the presence of children…"

Emerald finally spoke up "We…we want to know what you plan on doing in Mistral…we want to know what you plan on doing to make the world better.."

Salem gave a gentle smile, almost like that of a doting mother, and replied "We cripple Haven significantly, buying us more time to prepare for the cleansing of the world of its filthy image…" Salem spoke softly.

Both Emerald and Mercury didn't understand what she meant by "cleansing of the world of its filthy image." at the same time Tyrian seemed to be eyeing Emerald, notably his eyes seemed to be moving up and down gazing at her figure, when Emerald took notice he simply averted his eyes away, his smirk widening a few inches. Emerald felt very uncomfortable and Mercury saw the man's eyes and stepped closer her to make sure the freak didn't try anything.

"Oh speaking of which, my project needs the last 3 subjects…is anyone up to fetch them for me? I've already done enough work on the one we have" Watts had chimed in looking to his fellow teammates in hopes to gain any support, which they did nodding in agreement.

"I'll take the survivor of one of the Colossal Ones, I know how to break souls as his" Hazel vouched.

"I'll take the one of joy and cheer…she looks like a lot of fun to play with…" Tyrian snickered

"Leave the leader to me…I'll wait for him in Haven Academy I think it's only appropriate that I take him" Cinder replied with a smirk

"What project?" Mercury asked

"None of your business boy. This is a matter for grown-ups, not children…" Watts dismissed him "And don't even think about going to the basement, that place is off limits to the likes of you"

"Why the fuck not? You got a stash of booze, crack, or something else down there?" Mercury snarked, not liking being called a child

"Excuse me, young man, I _do not_ tolerate profanity in my presence. Learn to control your language when speaking in this room." Salem spoke sternly

"How about I speak with them alone High-Priestess? I think they'd be more comfortable with that." Cinder asked standing up. Salem nodded and motioned her to take her to leave.

Cinder exited with the pair and the doors slammed shut which then the three men sighed with relief as if an annoyance had left the room.

Tyrian then gave an audible groan "Why must we spoil this child any further!? She's too young and weak to wield the power of a saint! So smug, so weak, so arrogant!" Tyrian complained

"I would have to agree with Mr. Callows, that brat has become even more conceited with her power than she left, and it's only a matter of time before the powers of the Fall Maiden start rejecting her and ultimately leave to find their true next mistress. Which we should be wary of by the way! You should warn her High-Priestess, she is your godchild after all!" Watts concurred, which he rarely did with Tyrian due to him being insufferable with his riddle-speak.

"You both are terrible with children in general." Hazel bluntly replied which earned in a glare from both the doctor and the barbarian

"She is a young lady that needs to grow and learn, the concern will be given to her when the rejection begins. She is destined for great things and I do ask that you all keep your patience with her. Her follies and her mistakes will make her stronger alone." Salem replied calmly and collectively.

Outside, Cinder was conversing with her two agents who both seem very unsettled by the strange "boss and co-workers" Cinder had been cooperating with. All the while Cinder didn't like how Mercury started to mouth off to team WTCH in front of Salem, it wasn't wise to cause drama in the witch-priestess' presence.

"Cinder…what the Hell did you rope us into? I mean I'm all for giving the world the finger and making it better for us but…look all this!" Mercury pointing out to the eldritch oddity of the castle "This is…this is giving me bad vibes, and I'm a guy who killed his dad before he could kill me first!" Mercury finished

"Look I understand the uncanniness of The Brotherhood Grimm but I assure you once this is all over, your lives and the world itself will be much better than the way they were before. This is all for the greater good, didn't I promise that you would never be hungry again and nobody would abuse you anymore?" Cinder tried to quell them

"But what we did in Beacon, we never killed that many people before! Also, what does that lady mean by 'cleansing the world'? And what's this 'project' that guy with the mustache was talking about and what did he mean by 'subjects'? There's a lot of things your not telling us Cinder and well I…I don't like it!" Emerald replied, "How do you expect to change the world for the better if all we do is kill everybody!?"

Cinder shook her head, an expression of slight frustration "Emerald. You have to understand-" Cinder tried to explain before Mercury cut her off, facing Emerald with a rather annoyed look on his face

"What did you think was gonna happen Em? We're preparing for a _fucking war_ , people are gonna die! Besides, you know as well as I do that every single one of those complacent braindead masses in Vale **deserved it!** The whole world moves forward while leaving people like us behind as either sacrifice to their 'Big Picture' or they just flat out don't give a shit. Either way, they leave us to rot in the dust! This was payback for what society's done to us Emerald, what it did to you and me!" The assassin spoke indignantly

"The world didn't cut off your legs and jammed those gadgets onto your stumps Merc!" Emerald shouted

"Don't you go there Em!" Mercury shouted back

 **"STOP IT!"** Cinder finally shouted, very frustrated with the pair's bickering "I did not bring you both to the Brotherhood just for you two to fight about what's right and wrong. This is how we are going to fix the world, these are the measures we have to take and like it or not that's the way it is! End of discussion! Now get your things ready, Tyrian, Hazel and I are getting ready for Mistral. I suggest that you two do the same!" Cinder finished before walking down the hall.

Mercury just sighed and went to his room to get ready while Emerald did the same. While they both had different views on the whole conflict, both were certain about one thing. This "Brotherhood Grimm" was something they did _not_ sign up for…

 


End file.
